


Живой клинок

by Musteline



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musteline/pseuds/Musteline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Авантюрная вылазка Эрвина приводит к неожиданным результатам. И даже самый прозорливый ум не в состоянии просчитать, какую выгоду сулит случайная встреча.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Глупее поступка не придумаешь – пойти за информатором без маскировки, да еще в полном обмундировании. Они вчетвером выделялись среди обитателей подземелий как зайцы по весне, когда снег уже сошел, а новая серая шкурка еще не сменила зимнюю белую. Пора было уходить, пока в их собственных шкурах не появились новые дыры; к законникам в этой клоаке относились без особого пиетета, и по стенам уже крались осторожные тени, на порядок гуще тех, которые отбрасывали чадящие факелы. 

Эрвин медлил. Надежды на то, что покажется сам Фабио, не было никакой – этот старый лис дожил до преклонных лет именно благодаря своей осторожности, он не стал бы рисковать репутацией, опрометчиво подходя к разведчикам, хотя почти наверняка уже был в курсе его появления. Следовало обращать внимание на шнырявших поблизости детей, кто-то из них мог незаметно передать записку, в углу которой будет нарисована птичка. 

Птичкой был сам Эрвин – Фабио звал его канарейкой то ли за цвет волос, то ли за сладкоголосость. Так и говорил, − мол, складно поешь, можно заслушаться и даже почти поверить, но бойся, птичка, не всем твои песни придутся по душе… 

Страха он не чувствовал, вера в лучшее будущее человечества давала нужную опору, а товарищи были готовы прикрыть ему спину, но предупреждению внял и стал осторожнее в высказываниях. Закоснелые в невежестве люди хотели только сиюминутных благ: сытной еды, крепкой выпивки, плотских утех, они не желали думать о нависшей опасности и часто враждебно относились к тем, кто пытался нарушить границы примитивного мирка. Раньше Эрвина не трогала негативная реакция. Он не рассчитывал достучаться до каждого, а целью себе ставил только вербовку новых сторонников, но после слов Фабио поневоле пришлось задуматься. У него уже были враги – титаны, незачем наживать себе дополнительных внутри Стен. 

Где же посланец? Черт, он ожидал, что придется драться, поэтому и потащил с собой Майка, хотя старался не брать сюда друга: здешние запахи подвергали испытанию и обычные носы, страшно представить, как они истязали чувствительное обоняние. Но сперва Эрвин рассчитывал добыть информацию: просочился слух, что в подземелье появилась банда "летунов", а это могло означать только одно – кто-то раздобыл приводы.

Эрвин давно подозревал, что высшие полицейские чины приторговывают оружием на сторону, и было бы просто идеально как можно скорее заполучить неопровержимое доказательство этому. Приближалась очередная экспедиция, и ему бы очень пригодился такой серьезный козырь в рукаве. Шантаж всегда эффективнее уговоров. А Эрвину всего и нужно было, чтоб ему не мешали добиваться финансирования. 

Когда-то он считал, что многие просто не понимают всей серьезности угрозы, поэтому заводил со своими противниками долгие беседы, чертил схемы, приводил факты, и до последнего отказывался верить, что людьми руководит только банальная жажда наживы, ради которой они готовы пожертвовать даже своим будущим. Принять этот факт было тяжело. Эрвин хоть и стал с годами циничнее, но временами проскакивал в нем юношеский максимализм и вера в людей, которую не смогла убить даже смерть отца.

Раньше он и представить себе не мог, что можно сознательно обрекать новые поколения на смерть, лишь бы построить себе роскошный дом, к примеру, но теперь знал, что в высших эшелонах власти это обычная практика. Когда-нибудь, когда титаны будут повержены, дойдет очередь и до алчных чинуш, а пока… А пока ему нужен весомый аргумент в споре и деньги на новую амуницию.

 

Эту троицу он засек сразу: слишком целеустремленно они шли, так себя ведут только уверенные в собственных силах люди. Сперва Эрвин решил, что они направляются к нему, но потом понял свою ошибку. Какими бы ни были цели этих людей, схватка с разведчиками в их планы вряд ли входила, однако Эрвин поглядывал в их сторону просто на всякий случай, уже понимая, что сегодня ему не повезло, и если не успеть убраться, то в самом ближайшем времени его маленькому отряду предстоит серьезная схватка.

− Будьте готовы использовать УПМ, − вполголоса сказал он Майку. За спиной раздалось тихое хмыканье, показавшее, что приказ был услышан. Чертов Фабио!

Эрвин подобрался, крепче сжав рукоятку прибора. Взгляд метнулся к потолку пещеры, отыскивая удобный путь отступления. С непривычки в полумраке было трудно ориентироваться, неверный свет сбивал с толку, как-то раз Эрвин чудом избежал серьезной травмы, приняв большое неосвещенное пространство за каменный массив. Тогда выстрел троса пришелся в пустоту и он едва не влетел головой в скалу, успев сгруппироваться в последний момент.

Он уже шагнул в сторону, чтобы дать товарищам больше места для маневра, как вдруг…

− Эй, подонок, стоять! Да, ты, коротышка!.. – справа очень кстати разгоралась ссора. Пока все взгляды устремлены в ту сторону, можно было под шумок скрыться и избежать стычки. Драться без веской причины Эрвин не любил.

Краем глаза он увидел, что под раздачу попал один из той троицы. Видимо, кому-то из местных не терпелось почесать кулаки. Эрвин хмыкнул и сделал знак остальным: приготовьтесь подниматься. Пусть они уходят несолоно хлебавши, зато останутся целы. Их клинки бесполезны в близком бою, а при схватке врукопашную слишком легко получить случайное ранение. Разведка не настолько многочисленна, чтобы позволять себе роскошь дополнительных потерь.

Внезапно раздался знакомый свист выпускаемого троса, и Эрвин удивленно обернулся – он никак не ожидал его услышать с той стороны, где бандиты устроили перебранку. Неужели кто-то из его людей решил вмешаться? Но нет, это был не разведчик, над толпой взлетел один из той группы, которую он заметил раньше. Под мешковатым плащом у него был привод! Эрвин ринулся вперед, не разбирая дороги.

Расправа произошла мгновенно: только что темноволосый подросток парил над ошеломленными людьми, и вот он уже стоит, упершись сапогом в грудь поверженного противника. Эрвин едва мог уследить за его движениями, до того быстро он перемещался.

− Уходим! – бросил парень, и остальные двое быстро присоединились к нему.

Поднимаясь, он по какой-то неведомой причине обернулся, будто почувствовав что-то, и их взгляды на мгновение встретились. Эрвин был потрясен, он-то ожидал увидеть шайку взрослых бандитов. 

− За ними! – очнувшись, скомандовал он, и они бросились в погоню. − Брать живыми!

 

Уже по тому, каким привычным жестом они откидывали плащи, освобождая коробы, было ясно, что управлять приводами им не в новинку. Передвигались подростки свободно и легко, и это непринужденное использование сложного механизма не могло не восхищать. Эрвин даже стал подозревать в них полицейских курсантов, решивших поразвлечься. Это бы объяснило мастерство, с которым они обращались с УПМ.

Пока погоню явно не принимали всерьез: спереди доносился заливистый смех рыжей девчушки, показывавший, что происходящее воспринимается скорее игрой, чем серьезной опасностью. Разве так должна вести себя шайка преступников в преддверии возможной поимки?

Может, они идут по ложному следу, и эти подростки совсем не те, кто им нужен? В любом случае, все решится, когда они их догонят.

− Быстрее, − крикнул Эрвин, увидев, что те вдруг разделились. – Не дайте им уйти! Майк, ты со мной за главарем!

Тот двигался прямо-таки с нечеловеческой быстротой, на лету резко меняя направление и буквально обтекая возникавшие перед ним препятствия. Против воли Эрвин залюбовался его грацией.

Однако медлить было нельзя, дальнейшая погоня по незнакомому району могла привести их в засаду, да и просто потерять объект было бы слишком досадно. Огибая дом, Эрвин махнул рукой влево, показывая Майку, чтобы облетел покосившееся здание с другой стороны: он рассчитывал попытаться направить преследуемого в его сторону, но тот и сам угодил в ловушку, невовремя решив сбросить "хвост" и вылетев прямо на врага. Он как-то сумел разделаться с Майком − Эрвин видел только конец короткой схватки, опоздай он на несколько секунд, и парень мог бы ускользнуть, но эта задержка и дала возможность застигнуть его врасплох. Эрвин перерубил чужие тросы в момент разворота, парень врезался в стену и сполз по ней вниз.

Не успел он порадоваться победе, как тот вскочил и бросился на него с ножом, целя в сердце. Спасла только реакция, Эрвин успел выхватить клинок в последний момент, и удар пришелся в лезвие, выбив его из рук. На неугомонного бандита сразу же всей массой налетел Майк, и они покатились по земле. Силы были неравны, и сильнейший воин человечества восстановил свое реноме, быстро скрутив извивающееся тело. Эрвин облегченно вздохнул и выстрелил вверх ракетой, свидетельствовавшей об успешном исходе миссии.

Спустя пару минут к ним присоединились Янек и Айрин, тащившие остальных двух подростков. Отлично! Все-таки удача им улыбнулась.

Он рассматривал поставленных на колени пленников, пока остальные члены команды заковывали им руки в колодки: так и есть, почти дети. Но не курсанты, уличная шпана. Эрвин подошел к главарю. Все-таки парень, а то ему уже начинало казаться, что это может быть переодетая девушка − слишком изящны были его движения. На вид обычный волчонок, но взгляд выдавал матерого хищника, хотя он и быстро опустил голову, пряча глаза, Эрвин успел это заметить. Прикидывает, как бы избавиться от них, очевидно. Расслабляться нельзя.

Он решил приступить к допросу, пока пленники еще не успели прийти в себя, и обратился к главарю, бомбардируя его вопросами:

− Кто вы?.. Где научились пользоваться приводами?.. Кто их вам дал?.. В каких отрядах вы проходили подготовку?.. – ответом было лишь презрительное молчание, но Эрвин и не ждал, что ему на блюдечке выложат всю информацию. Взглядом он показал Майку на лужу сточных вод, и тот, как обычно, сразу его понял. Мгновение спустя в отвратительно пахнущую грязь главаря макнули с головой. 

Пока тот отплевывался, яростно сузив глаза и молча обещая ему долгую и мучительную смерть, Эрвин смотрел, как мутные потеки стекают в ворот рубахи, пачкая ветхую ткань, и думал, что не отказался бы иметь его на своей стороне. Умелый и бесстрашный – такие разведке нужны. Вне всяких сомнений, если бы этот звереныш сумел высвободиться, то кинулся бы врукопашную без колебаний, и превосходящие силы противника его бы не смутили. Такая страстность подкупала.

Отношения у этих троих были явно ближе, чем у обычных подельников. Остальные всеми силами пытались переключить на себя внимание, пока их лидер глотал грязную воду. Точно так же поступил и он сам: стоило только пригрозить его подчиненным физической расправой, тут же сдался и прохрипел свое имя, хотя до этого раскрывал рот только чтобы откашляться или выплюнуть очередное ругательство:

− Ривай…

Близкие друзья или семья? Скорее первое, уж больно разные на вид, хотя девчонка зовет его братом…

Видя такую привязанность, Эрвин передумал использовать пленников как инструмент шантажа. Сперва он хотел завербовать только главаря, но будет больше толку, если взять в разведку всех троих. Они отлично летают, и если не испугаются титанов, могут стать превосходными бойцами.

− Не хочешь заключить со мной сделку, Ривай? – тот, опешив, посмотрел как на полоумного. 

Эрвин едва сдержал улыбку, импровизируя на ходу, расписывая достоинства разведки и ненавязчиво намекая, что полиция будет рада-радешенька заполучить дерзких преступников. Он понятия не имел, что они успели натворить, но вряд ли были паиньками, просто летая на тросах, да и одного наличия приборов пространственного маневрирования хватило бы для тюремного срока.

Вступить в разведку Ривай согласился быстро, но Эрвин не обманывался кажущейся легкостью решения – в сузившихся глазах горела настоящая ненависть. Тем не менее, он чувствовал в этом мальчишке большой потенциал и был готов рискнуть.

Тогда Эрвин даже представить себе не мог, как тесно переплетутся линии их судеб.


	2. Chapter 2

Вчетвером они вряд ли смогли бы спокойно вывести наверх трех человек, и за подкреплением было решено отправить Майка, чтобы пощадить его нюх, а заодно убрать с глаз Ривая. Тот сверлил его враждебным взглядом, видимо, затаив серьезную обиду за вынужденное купание в сточных водах.

Когда Майк ушел, Эрвин попытался разговорить своих пленников, упирая на такие преимущества службы, как теплый кров и сытная еда, но особых успехов не достиг. Девчонка ругалась хуже сапожника, блондин тайком попытался использовать отмычку, чтобы открыть замок, но Янек вовремя это заметил и отобрал ее, а Ривай просто угрюмо отмалчивался, игнорируя любые вопросы. Казалось, его намного больше волнует грязное лицо, чем дальнейшая судьба, потому что он безуспешно старался оттереть щеку о плечо.

− Хочешь, я освобожу тебя? – спросил Эрвин, и Ривай наконец-то задержал на нем взгляд. 

− Но, капитан… − начала было Айрин, однако под его взглядом стушевалась и осеклась. 

− Все будет в порядке. Мы же заключили соглашение, так зачем держать нашего нового товарища в колодках?

− Почему только меня? Освободи тогда всех, − хмуро сказал Ривай. 

− Они в более презентабельном виде… − Эрвин подумал, что чересчур мудрено высказался, и исправился: − Я имею в виду, что ты сможешь почиститься перед тем, как мы отправимся на поверхность.

Пренебрежительно приподнятая бровь показала, что его отлично поняли и в первый раз.

− А твои… − он замялся, подбирая нейтральное слово, − …соратники немного подождут.

− Не доверяешь? – прищурился Ривай.

− Дай мне для этого основания, − сказал Эрвин и открыл колодки, невольно приготовившись обороняться.

Ривай это заметил и медленно, не сводя глаз с разведчиков, полез в карман своих штанов, а потом молниеносно выдернул руку, насмешливо фыркнув, когда они схватились за клинки.

− Будь добр, не провоцируй моих людей, − попросил Эрвин.

− Им надо больше тренироваться, реакция ни к черту, − и Ривай преспокойно стал вытирать лицо выуженным платком, оставив теряться в догадках насчет сказанного, ведь прозвучало это довольно миролюбиво. 

 

Перед тем как отправиться, Эрвин после недолгих колебаний расковал и остальных членов шайки, предварительно взяв с Ривая слово, что они не собираются сбегать. Он понимал, что этому обещанию грош цена, но интуиция подсказывала − такой поступок будет правильным. Если удастся заручиться их доверием, то будет меньше поводов ждать нож в спину.

Однако баллоны с газом у всех троих на всякий случай отобрали и вернули, только когда пришло время подниматься на поверхность.

Возвращение прошло без эксцессов. В верхнем городе свежезавербованные разведчики вели себя так, как и полагалось подросткам, с любопытством осматриваясь вокруг и щурясь от солнечного света. Девушка громко комментировала наряды проходивших мимо дам, фыркая от смеха и не обращая внимания на пытавшегося приструнить ее блондина (которого, судя по всему, звали Фарлан), однако стоило Риваю негромко сказать несколько слов, как она тотчас же замолчала, насупившись. Не оставалось сомнений, кто в их шайке был главным.

И это проявлялось буквально во всем. Дисциплина у них была на высоте: что бы ни сказал Ривай, остальные двое выполняли, пусть не беспрекословно, но ворча лишь для порядка. Сам же Эрвин никак не мог найти подход к этому хмурому подростку, вне тренировок предпочитавшему отсиживаться на крыше. Предложения дать почитать какую-нибудь интересную книгу или отправиться на верховую прогулку были отвергнуты, а о музицировании Эрвин решил и не заикаться. Ривай относился к нему с непонятным презрением, отказы цедил сквозь зубы, хотя с остальными более-менее ладил, даже Майка вроде бы простил.

Будь у него больше времени, Эрвин бы обязательно разобрался в причинах столь негативной реакции, но борьба против такой влиятельной личности, как Лобов, отнимала все силы. Спустя некоторое время он узнал, почему Фабио никого не прислал: старика обнаружили в одной из сточных канав с перерезанным горлом. И хотя в группу полицейских, обыскивавших его покосившийся домишко, Эрвину путем сложных интриг удалось внедрить своего шпиона, выяснить ничего не удалось ни им, ни ему самому, пробравшемуся туда на следующий день. Что бы ни хотел рассказать бедняга Фабио, он унес это с собой в могилу.

 

Первая после вербовки вылазка прошла на удивление хорошо. Майк сказал, что многие впечатлились командной работой новичков, и Эрвин был этому рад: ему хотелось, чтоб эта троица быстрее влилась в их строй, а обидные прозвища вроде "помойных крыс" не способствовали налаживанию дружеских отношений.

Ривай был совершенно не приспособлен к службе. Командный состав он ни в грош не ставил, огрызался на любое замечание и все делал по-своему. К слову, делал великолепно, и Эрвин указывал на это скрипевшему зубами от подобной наглости Фрагону, прося спускать мелкие провинности на тормозах. Конечно, можно было приказать или вообще перевести Ривая в другой отряд, но Фрагон был одним из лучших инструкторов верховой езды, а это умение оставалось единственным, в чем юные бандиты пока были не сильны.

Они оказались уникальными, все трое: быстрые и ловкие, на лету схватывали тонкости сражений с титанами, понимали друг друга с полуслова и действовали как единый механизм. На их примере Эрвин понял, что ни одна тренировка не способна так подготовить бойца, как ежедневная борьба за выживание. 

Отчаявшись найти общий язык с Риваем, он расспрашивал Фарлана. Тот тоже неохотно шел на контакт, но на прямые вопросы все же отвечал. Так он выяснил, что Ривай, Фарлан и Изабель – последние оставшиеся из всей шайки. Остальные погибли от болезней или в стычках с другими бандами. В подземельях выживали только сильнейшие, умевшие мгновенно приспосабливаться, там скидок на возраст не делали и детей не щадили.

 

О том, что Ривай значительно старше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд, Эрвин узнал случайно во время очередной попытки сблизиться. Один из многих и многих разговоров, где на пару дюжин его слов Ривай в лучшем случае хмыкал, хотя и не так презрительно, как в первое время. Эрвин осторожно его провоцировал, стараясь вызвать на откровенность, но все его ухищрения пропадали втуне, а вот подошедшему Фрагону это удалось на раз:

− Провинившимся не положено, – сказал он, когда Ривай спросил об увольнительных. 

− Мне нужно, ты… − Ривай плотно сжал губы, явно борясь с собой, чтобы не ответить в обычной грубой манере. – Мне нужно в город. 

− Зачем? – поинтересовался Эрвин.

− По личному делу, − отрезал Ривай, даже не взглянув в его сторону, и стало ясно, что больше он на эту тему ничего не скажет.

– Отказано, − сказал Фрагон. − И не вздумай сбегать, иначе следующую неделю будешь пшеницу перебирать да мышей травить вместо полетов.

− Ублюдок, ты мне просто мстишь!

− Нет, тут вопрос дисциплины. Вдолби ее себе в башку, наконец! 

− Только на одну ночь, − процедил Ривай. – К рассвету я буду в казарме. 

− В дом свиданий, что ль, собрался? – Фрагон расхохотался. − Ты смотри, от горшка два вершка, а туда же! Мал ты еще, чтоб по борделям шастать! 

− По борделям?!

Движение было молниеносным. Только что Ривай стоял рядом с ним, и вот уже держит обнаженный кинжал у горла Фрагона. 

− Ну-ка, повтори, − такого тона Эрвин от него еще не слышал. И ни разу не видел Ривая настолько злым: сейчас можно было с уверенностью сказать, что убивать людей ему приходилось не раз. Промедление было смерти подобно, и Эрвин бросился на него, резко заламывая обе руки назад и с силой надавливая на кулак, чтобы разжать пальцы. Кинжал, тихо звякнув, упал.

Эрвин подсек Ривая под колени, едва ли не носом упирая в утоптанную землю.

− Ты что творишь?! – зашипел он. 

– Нападение на старшего по званию, − отчеканил Фрагон, подобрал кинжал, сунул за пазуху и, досадливо морщась, стер побежавшую по шее тонкую струйку крови: − Все-таки оцарапал… На гауптвахте сгниешь, щенок. Так и знал, что бандитам доверять нельзя.

Ривай рванулся с такой силой, что протянул Эрвина на пару метров, но вывернуться из захвата все-таки не смог.

− Разойтись! – скомандовал Эрвин начинающим собираться вокруг них солдатам. – Послушай, Фрагон… – начал он.

Тот вскинулся:

− Не будешь же ты защищать его после этой выходки?! Ну, знаешь…

− Я сам разберусь с ним. Оставь нас.

− Это приказ? 

− Нет, это просьба, − Эрвин вздернул Ривая на ноги, железной хваткой впившись в плечо. – Просьба старого друга. Пожалуйста, Фрагон.

− Поверить не могу, что ты собираешься и дальше его покрывать! Попомни мое слово, Эрвин, чем больше ты будешь нянчиться со всякими отбросами, тем сильнее пожалеешь впоследствии. Такое потворство не доведет тебя до добра! – и, развернувшись на каблуках, он направился в штаб.

Отпустив Ривая, Эрвин устало вздохнул. Тот растер плечо и насупился, глядя исподлобья. Заметив, что в окнах появляются любопытные, Эрвин сказал ему:

− Иди за мной, − и пошел к себе в кабинет, гадая, подчинится ли Ривай. Тот, видимо, понял, что не время показывать строптивость, и покорно последовал за ним. 

 

− Ты должен уяснить, что в разведке существуют определенные правила, которым ты обязан подчиняться. Если не соблюдаешь устав, то, будь хоть самым лучшим воином, здесь тебе делать нечего. Мы не сможем полагаться в бою на ненадежного человека, склонного к бессмысленным истерикам, − он сказал это специально, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию, однако Ривай лишь сверкнул глазами и промолчал. Удовлетворенно кивнув, Эрвин продолжил: − Если хочешь и дальше здесь оставаться, то должен обуздать свой нрав и соблюдать субординацию по отношению к своему командиру. Это понятно?

− Да.

− Ривай?

− Да… сэр, − еле выдавил тот.

− Ты пересмотришь свое отношение к капралу Фрагону?

− Да. Да, сэр.

Эрвин с трудом подавил неожиданную усмешку. Кажется, дело пошло на лад.

− Почему ты такой непримиримый? – непроизвольно вырвалось. – Кажется, Изабель здесь нравится…

− Это тебе та очкастая растрепала? – сузил глаза Ривай, тут же отбросив всякий намек на почтительность.

− Да, мне сказала об этом капрал Ханджи, − с нажимом произнес он. – И будет лучше, если ты начнешь обращаться к ней уважительно. 

− Откуда здесь взяться уважению? Называете нас крысами, а сами ведете себя ничем не лучше: вынюхиваете, шпионите, наушничаете, пытаетесь подкупить конфетами, словно детей, – презрительно скривился Ривай.

− Вне поля боя ты и ведешь себя, как упрямый ребенок. Понимаю, трудно свыкнуться с новой обстановкой, но, если хотите выжить, выбора у вас нет. Когда ты немного подрастешь…

− И вот снова! – Он скрестил руки на груди и холодно осведомился: − У вас так принято, да? Каждый встречный-поперечный проходится по поводу моего роста. Пусть я не такой бугай, как Захариус, но ты знаешь, что в схватке я его сделаю на раз-два. Может, прежде чем распинаться об уважении, попробовал бы сам?.. Или начальству закон не писан, а, капитан Смит?

− Я говорил не о твоем росте, − поднял брови Эрвин, удивленный этой тирадой. – Прости, возможно, я не так выразился, имея в виду – когда ты станешь старше.

− Сколько, по-твоему, мне лет? – прищурился Ривай.

− …Двадцать, − после небольшой паузы ответил Эрвин, для верности накинув пару-тройку годков, потому что уже понимал, что дело тут нечисто.

− Мне двадцать шесть… − сказал Ривай, а потом тихо добавил: − Или двадцать семь, я не знаю точно.

Его лицо болезненно исказилось, и он кинул на Эрвина затравленный взгляд, явно жалея о неосторожно вырвавшихся словах.

− Ступай в казарму, − отпустил его ошарашенный Эрвин, и Ривай торопливо вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Эрвин рассеянно выдвинул один из ящиков стола, уставившись в сложенные стопкой бумаги, но ничего не видя. Открывшийся факт оказался весьма интересным, и теперь следовало пересмотреть свое отношение к Риваю. У него уже мелькала мысль выделить этих троих в отдельный небольшой отряд, возможно, дав им в подмогу пару опытных разведчиков, однако он полагал, что это дело отдаленного будущего. Но если Ривай оказался старше почти на десять лет, это все меняло. Он не мальчишка, берущий нахрапом и удачей, его навыки, скорее всего, подкреплены немалым опытом. И кто-то его обучал. По повадкам Ривая четко прослеживалось то, что он жил на поверхности и получил определенное образование.

Но хотя бы человек… Эрвин откинулся назад и улыбнулся, припомнив, как Майк говорил, что от Ривая веет чем-то потусторонним. Наблюдая за тем, как он дерется, было легко поверить, будто смотришь на некое сверхъестественное существо.

Он найдет нужный подход. Ривай пока дичится, и это понятно, но когда с Лобовым будет покончено, Эрвин откроет карты и завоюет его доверие. С такими навыками Ривай сможет возглавить ударную группу, и если их немного поднатаскать… Или поставить во главу Майка, вдруг все же сработаются? Тогда разведка получит невероятно сильное подразделение… Эрвин улыбнулся. 

Предстоит испытание боем. Новое построение уже одобрено, он столько работал над ним, чтобы все предусмотреть! И командор Шадис на его стороне. Грядущая экспедиция сулит большие перспективы. Все будет хорошо. Победа человечества приближается.


	3. Chapter 3

Эрвин сидел в деревянной бадье, вцепившись в скользкие края. Вода давно остыла, но он не обращал внимания ни на холод, ни на дергающую боль в раненой руке. Как он мог быть настолько слеп и самоуверен?! Глупец, так торопился опробовать свои наработки, что понадеялся на авось и решил прорываться сквозь грозу. Скольких жертв можно было бы избежать, поверни они назад. Если бы только он отдал приказ, если б развернул строй… Проклятье! 

В будущем он учтет свою ошибку, но погибших уже не вернуть. Каждый раз за собственные промахи он расплачивается чужими жизнями. Почему ему все еще верят, если он ведет людей на смерть?

Он поднес к лицу руку, посмотрел на красное пятно на бинте – рана снова открылась. Ривай пощадил его… Уж Эрвину было прекрасно известно, каким быстрым тот может быть; если б действительно собирался убить, то выполнил бы задуманное. Но как он стоял, как смотрел, словно просил отговорить себя, дать повод оставить Эрвина в живых. 

Ривай понемногу проникался идеями разведки – сколько бы ни фыркал, это было заметно. Но останется ли он теперь, потеряв свою команду?

Эрвин вылез, плеснув водой на дощатый пол, досуха растерся жестким полотенцем, чтобы согреться, и аккуратно оделся, стараясь не заляпать форму кровью. Надо было отдать распоряжение убрать личные вещи погибших из казарм, потом их разошлют родным вместе со скупыми казенными похоронками.

Часовые доложили, что Ривай расположение легиона не покидал, но это ничего не значило. Захотел бы – сумел бы проскользнуть незамеченным. 

А вдруг все-таки остался? Эрвин решил попытать счастья на крыше, и интуиция его не обманула. 

Ривай сидел на самом краю, широко расставив ноги. Уже стемнело, и, если б не белая рубашка, Эрвин мог бы его и не заметить. Услышав стук черепицы, Ривай поднял голову, но почти сразу отвернулся, ничего не сказав. Эрвин тоже не знал, как начать разговор, он искал Ривая только чтобы убедиться, что тот не сбежал. 

− Что встал, Смит? Не бойся, не провалишься, − он отхлебнул из бутылки, которую держал в руках. – Зачем пришел? Я сейчас не в настроении для всякой высокопарной херни.

− Соболезную твоей утрате, − сказал Эрвин и поморщился оттого, как по-канцелярски это прозвучало. – Я не хотел, чтоб так вышло.

Ривай допил вино, поставил пустую бутылку рядом с водостоком и откупорил следующую. Отвечать он не собирался, да Эрвин и не ждал от него проявлений вежливости. Осторожно ступая по крыше, он подошел ближе, и Ривай указал ему на место рядом с собой:

− Садись и пей, раз пришел. Им это все равно больше не понадобится, − и протянул ему последнюю бутылку.

Какое-то время они сидели молча, и тишину нарушало только бульканье переливающегося вина да доносившиеся снизу голоса разведчиков.

− Что тебе нужно, Смит? Утешать пришел? Как-нибудь обойдусь, мне не впервой терять… − Ривай осекся, опустив голову и разом растеряв свой гонор.

− К такому невозможно привыкнуть, − сказал Эрвин. – Скольких бы ты ни похоронил, каждая новая смерть будет ранить. Разведчикам это известно лучше прочих, хотя, наверное, ваша подземная жизнь была не менее опасна.

− Там людей тоже жрали живьем. Только не титаны, а крысы. Изабель их жутко боялась… Мерзкие твари… Бывало, что дети заболевали и умирали после одного-единственного укуса, − он сделал еще пару глотков и приткнул бутылку в зазор у водостока. 

Вино оказалось крепким, теплая волна прокатилась внутри, согревая и расслабляя.

− Не боишься, что я тебя отравлю? – спросил Ривай. 

− Вряд ли ты настолько предусмотрителен, чтоб таскать с собой яд, − сказал Эрвин.

− А вдруг? 

− Считаешь, что я чересчур беспечен, раз взял у тебя выпивку? 

− Я собирался тебя убить.

− Знаю. Ты мог прикончить нас с Майком и свалить все на титанов, но не сделал этого. Почему?

Ривай пожал плечами:

− Когда нас нанимали, мне казалось, что ты – очередная зажравшаяся свинья. Мы ненавидели полицейских и считали, что разведчики отличаются от них только цветом формы. Но, пожив в казарме, увидев все изнутри, мы стали сомневаться. Все трое. Фарлан просил меня не бросать их с Изабель, а я не прислушался к нему, считая, что это идеальный шанс покончить с тобой и забрать документы… Ты переиграл меня на всех фронтах, Смит.

− Это не было моей целью. Очень жаль, что так вышло с твоими друзьями, я рассчитывал на вас.

− Хотел втянуть в очередную хитровыдолбанную комбинацию?

− Нет, я же уже говорил, что хотел видеть вас в рядах разведки. Особенно тебя. Ривай, ты летаешь так, будто для человека нет ничего естественнее, твои боевые навыки превосходны. Ты прирожденный воин.

− Что толку, пусть даже я умею драться? Этого мало. Титаны за несколько минут положили целый отряд. 

− Но ты выжил!

− А остальные погибли.

− Это моя вина. Я поторопился, и из-за этого экспедиция оказалась неудачной.

− А что ты называешь удачей?! – воскликнул в сердцах Ривай, и Эрвин отвел взгляд. У него не было ответа на этот вопрос. Ни одна из их вылазок не привела к успеху. Ривай снова отхлебнул вина и отвернулся, надолго замолчав.

− Мы боремся, − в конце концов заговорил Эрвин. – Как бы ни были малы наши шансы, мы не можем опустить руки. Если сдадимся, то точно проиграем.

− И ты веришь, что можно победить?

− Да, − твердо сказал он. – Когда-нибудь человечество сможет выйти за Стены без страха, когда-нибудь люди узнают, насколько красив и богат наш мир, пусть даже нам не дожить до победы, но она будет. Мы все верим в это.

− Вы просто кучка мечтателей, − повел плечом Ривай и в очередной раз приложился к бутылке. Он уже порядочно выпил, но не производил впечатления пьяного. 

− Возможно… Но что за жизнь без мечты? 

− В тебе есть что-то… − он прищелкнул пальцами, силясь ухватить неуловимую мысль. – Что-то особенное. Ты готов умереть за то, во что веришь, отдать свою жизнь во имя чего-то, чего никогда не увидишь. И ведешь за собой таких же психов…

− Присоединяйся, – улыбнулся Эрвин. – Ты нам нужен, Ривай.

Тот поднял голову, посмотрел внимательно, вздохнул:

− Мне все равно больше некуда идти. И незачем. Черт! – он закрыл лицо руками и глухо продолжил: – Мы столько пережили вместе… Я думал, так будет всегда, думал, что смогу их защитить. И снова облажался.

Привставший было Эрвин опустился на одно колено, балансируя на самом краю крыши, и притянул Ривая к себе за воротник:

− Ты не виноват в их смерти, − горячо заговорил он. − Это титаны убили твоих друзей, а не ты. Они наши враги! Знаю, силой тебя не удержать, да я и пытаться не буду, но, послушай, мы выясним, откуда они берутся, и тогда сможем их одолеть. Мы уже научились с ними сражаться, нашли их слабые места. Да, наши потери огромны, но эти жертвы не напрасны! Каждый разведчик, вступивший в легион, приближает час нашей победы! И недалек тот день…

− Ну и разошелся же ты, − хмыкнул Ривай, приподняв бровь. – Перебрал маленько?

Эрвин прислушался к собственным ощущениям, а потом отрицательно покачал головой.

− Прости, я увлекся. У нас каждый человек на счету, а ты один стоишь сотни.

− Горазд ты все-таки трепаться, Смит. Так уж и сотни, − фыркнул Ривай.

− Я не пытаюсь тебе польстить. Скольких титанов ты уничтожил за сегодня?

− Шестерых или семерых, я не считал.

− В одиночку?

− Ну да. Эти твари сожрали всех остальных.

− Теперь понимаешь? Опытные разведчики не смогли справиться с группой титанов, а тебе удалось это сделать самому. Ведь даже Фрагон, который столько повидал…

− Он был твоим другом? – перебил Ривай. – Ты называл его так.

− Да, − Эрвин помрачнел. − С Майком они были особенно близки, дружили с учебки… Я узнал его позже, и не мог не оценить: Фрагон превосходно разбирался в лошадях, мог с первого взгляда определить возраст, по крупу и задним ногам судил о выносливости, любую мог укротить, даже самую норовистую. Большая потеря для разведки.

− А для тебя, Смит? Он значил что-то лично для тебя, или так, разменная монета во имя будущих свершений?

− Я не могу позволить себе такой роскоши, как чувства, − сухо ответил Эрвин. – Командир должен руководствоваться другими соображениями: целесообразностью и полезностью боевых единиц.

− И что, сильно помогают тебе эти самые соображения? Где ты только такое вычитал? – скривился Ривай. – Будешь втирать это кому-нибудь другому, я же вижу, что у тебя по ночам свечи горят. Не спится, капитан?

− Я работаю.

− Ночи напролет?

− Иногда и так. Финансирование ограничено, а из-за Лобова, обладающего большим общественным весом, мануфактурщики поднимают цены или и вовсе отказываются сотрудничать. У меня больше голова болит, где солдатам новые приводы добыть, нет времени скорбеть о тех, кому они уже не нужны.

Ривай пощупал рукав рубашки, оттянул на колене брючину:

− Сукно добротное, не ветхое. Что-то не похоже, чтоб вы бедствовали, с белыми-то штанами!

− Раньше форму поставляла королевская мануфактура, но сейчас купцы все больше прибирают ее к рукам. Тебе повезло, на… хм-м… небольшой мужской размер у нас нет особого спроса.

− Никогда не знаешь, где найдешь, где потеряешь, − не обидевшись, пожал плечами Ривай. – По крайней мере, не придется ходить в латаной форме, и то хлеб.

− Это не самая большая наша проблема, поверь. Деньги я бы как-нибудь нашел, но где взять новых разведчиков? Смертность такая высокая, что новобранцев почти нет. Их загоняет к нам голод и нужда, тех, кто на самом деле готов сражаться с титанами, совсем мало. Многие умирают, даже не попытавшись спастись. Не могу отделаться от мысли, что большинство моих людей – просто мясо. Я будто сам убиваю их, отправляя в экспедиции, и они идут, словно овцы на заклание. 

− Может, тебе стоит с ними поговорить?

− Что ты имеешь в виду? – не понял Эрвин.

− Ну, вместо того чтобы считать их кормом для титанов, ты мог бы попытаться увидеть в них людей. Никто из них не хочет умирать, так ведь? Они просто боятся. Научи их преодолевать страх, расскажи, чего хочешь добиться. Иначе для чего ты сражаешься? Какой смысл побеждать, если вместо сердца у тебя сухая деревяшка?

− Так легче, − глухо проговорил Эрвин. Он уже давно вывел для себя правило: идти только вперед, видеть лишь цель и не оглядываться по сторонам. 

− Легче тебе станет, когда увидишь, что они сражаются и возвращаются живыми, а не мрут как мухи в пастях у титанов. – Ривай поднялся, отряхнулся и хлопнул его по плечу: − Бывай, Смит.

− Подожди! – вскинулся Эрвин, опрокинув бутылку, где уже плескалось на донышке. – Ты останешься?

− Весь мой отряд уничтожен, − напомнил Ривай. – Куда отдашь, к Захариусу?

− Иди под мое начало! – неожиданно для себя предложил он, хотя до этого действительно собирался определить Ривая к Майку.

− А тебе не влетит от командования, что бывшего бандита приблизил?

− Неужели ты думаешь, что к нам идут из приличных семей? – откликнулся Эрвин, тоже вставая, и усмехнулся: − Смотри, ты еще старых знакомых тут встретишь.

− Не хотелось бы, − сказал Ривай и подал ему руку, помогая взобраться по скользкой черепице. 

Казалось, говорить им больше не о чем, вино выпито – время расходиться. Но Эрвину стало настолько легче после этого разговора, что он не спешил выпускать теплую твердую ладонь, опасаясь утратить это чувство. Поэтому как-то спонтанно он стал рассказывать о своих дальнейших планах, о перспективах исследований Ханджи, о фактах и догадках насчет природы титанов, обо всем, что, как ему казалось, могло бы заинтересовать Ривая. Избегал только персоны Николаса Лобова, отчасти не доверяя до конца, отчасти не желая лишний раз напоминать ему о гибели друзей. Они устроились чуть пониже дымовой трубы, потому что там было теплее. Эрвин намеревался усесться вплотную, за что Ривай едва не отвесил ему подзатыльник, спохватившись в последнюю секунду. "Вся сажа на куртке останется, не отстираешь потом. Знаешь, какая она жирная?! Прачек пожалел бы!" – возмутился он. Эрвину подобные мысли, естественно, в голову не приходили, за что его тут же отругали, не выбирая выражений.

В этом был весь Ривай – противоречивый, непостижимый: практичный и земной, а в следующую секунду увлеченный мечтами о свободе; привычно замкнутый и неожиданно сердечный; насквозь циничный и вдруг пораженно распахивающий глаза в ответ на какую-нибудь смелую идею. Возможно, именно тогда все и началось. Или еще раньше, под землей, когда он впервые увидел, как летает Ривай.


	4. Chapter 4

После той страшной экспедиции, когда в числе жертв оказались Изабель и Фарлан, прошло около месяца, но Ривай все никак не мог свыкнуться с утратой. Он до сих пор иногда, забывшись, обращался к Фарлану или откладывал сладости, чтобы побаловать ту, которой уже не будет в его жизни. Каждый раз, заметив свою оплошность, он мрачнел, еще больше замыкаясь в себе. Рядовые его побаивались, Майк жалел, а Эрвин… 

Он искренне хотел помочь, и все больше приближал Ривая к себе. Кроме того, иметь сдержанного помощника, понимающего с полуслова, было неоценимым благом, хотя, откровенно говоря, Эрвин предпочел бы, чтобы тот был более открыт. После смерти друзей Ривай стал слишком тихим, теперь он не реагировал даже на откровенные провокации, которыми старалась растормошить его Ханджи. Она как-то рассказала Эрвину, что, пытаясь расшевелить Ривая, толкнула его под руку, отчего тот упустил тарелку с квашеной капустой. Тарелку-то Ривай спас, подхватив у самых каменных плит, а содержимое шлепнулось на пол столовой. И вместо того, чтобы накостылять Ханджи, он просто взял тряпку и все убрал.

Оживлялся Ривай, только когда речь заходила об истреблении титанов. И еще иногда рядом с Эрвином.

Бывало, после обеда Ривай приходил к нему в кабинет и сидел до самой темноты. Если Эрвин не был занят, то рассказывал ему о схемах построений, объясняя преимущества того или другого способа, если же у него было много дел, то Ривай устраивался за маленьким столом у окна и практиковался в чистописании или просто читал.

С ним было интересно. Вся разведка знала, что Эрвин умеет разрабатывать сложные комбинации-многоходовки, и слепо полагалась на его планы, если они получали одобрение вышестоящего начальства. А для Ривая авторитетов не существовало. Если его что-то не устраивало, он ставил об этом в известность таким тоном, что у постороннего человека могли бы возникнуть сомнения в том, кто чьим командиром является. Если его пытались одернуть, он пропускал это мимо ушей.

Сам Эрвин не стремился вбивать понятие о субординации, его более чем устраивали налаживающиеся отношения: Ривай перестал смотреть на него волком и начал доверять. Он был полезен свежим взглядом на вещи и выдающимися боевыми навыками, а большего Эрвин не требовал.

Завтра им предстояло отправиться с очередным докладом ко двору, и вдруг мелькнула мысль взять с собой Ривая. На высочайшие аудиенции его брать было рановато, как-никак, разведчиком стал без году неделя, зато просто погулять по городу он мог, заодно и развеялся бы. Хотя не создавалось впечатления, что Ривай маялся от скуки, но в столице было намного веселее, чем в расположении легиона.

− Мелкого своего ищешь? – спросил Майк, когда он вышел во двор, и махнул рукой по направлению к конюшням, не дожидаясь ответа. – Каждое утро там шарится, как медом ему намазано.

Эрвин усмехнулся, вспомнив, как супился Ривай, когда разговор заходил о лошадях: на одной из тренировок он вылетел из седла, забыв подогнать чересчур длинное стремя, перепачкал штаны травой и так из-за этого страдал, что Клаус чуть не отправил его в лазарет, решив, что Ривай травмировался при падении, но гордость мешает прямо об этом сказать. Майку пришлось вмешиваться. Он-то после и поделился с Эрвином этой историей.

Сейчас Ривай, вооружившись целым арсеналом скребков и щеток, вел под уздцы вороную кобылу.

− Занят? – окликнул его Эрвин.

− Не особо. Отшагиваю, пока просохнет, − отозвался Ривай. – Чего тебе?

− Завтра я еду в столицу. Хочешь со мной?

− Зачем? Лизать жирные задницы вельмож? Спасибо, вынужден отказаться, − съязвил он, дойдя до коновязи, вытащил из кармана яблоко, разломил и сунул половинку лошади. Та тихо заржала и взяла подношение. – Пришли, Репа. Сейчас чиститься будем.

− Репа? – переспросил Эрвин, не обратив внимания на грубость.

− Так ее зовут, − пожал плечами Ривай. – Не слишком благозвучно, но откликается – и ладно.

Он скормил кобыле остаток яблока, провел по шее, проверяя, высохла ли шерсть, взял щетку и стал чистить быстрыми уверенными движениями.

− Мог бы посмотреть город…

− Там наверняка своры полицаев. Хочешь, чтоб меня загребли? – с непонятным раздражением сказал Ривай. 

− Ты теперь разведчик. Все, кто носит наш мундир, без специального указа неприкосновенны для полиции, − он никак не мог понять, почему сердится Ривай. – Купил бы себе хорошего мыла, что ли. Ворчишь же, что казенное дрянное. Поехали, развеешься. Не все в казармах торчать. Или заприметил тут кого?

− Ладно, уговорил, поеду, − выражение его лица немного смягчилось, но он тут же скривился. – Хоть отдохну от заприметивших, − Ривай неопределенно повел плечом куда-то себе за спину, − смотрят, как маслом ляпают.

− Докучают тебе? – Эрвин оглянулся на стайку новобранцев, на вид совсем еще детей. Сердце не сжалось, нет. Все на благо человечества. Даже совсем юные души.

– Не переживай, − фыркнул Ривай, выбивая скребницу, и посмотрел совсем в другую сторону. – Я знаю, что делать с теми, кто позарится на мою задницу. Теперь знаю.

Эрвин неверяще проследил за его взглядом. Майк стоял в окружении офицеров, очерчивая руками воображаемые пышные женские формы. Потом один из них что-то сказал, Майк дотронулся до своего носа, и все расхохотались.

− Кто?! 

− Не Захариус твой, не трясись. Сказал же, полезут лапами – разберусь. Не впервой.

− К тебе уже кто-то…

− Давно, − коротко сказал Ривай, всем видом показывая, что разговор окончен, однако Эрвин просто не мог этого так оставить. Одиночные случаи домогательств случались, но редко, и всегда пресекались на корню. Заглянув в глаза смерти, человек быстро терял всю шелуху, а с негодяями разговор был коротким.

− Но ты можешь сказать мне, если…

− Э-эрвин, мать твою, как ты до своих лет-то дожил, простой такой? Отвали, не твое дело. Ты со своей защитой опоздал лет на пятнадцать, если уж на то пошло.

Ривай поднял на него взгляд и закатил глаза. Видимо, на лице Эрвина слишком ясно отражались чувства, что обуревали его в ту минуту.

− Смотри в обморок не хлопнись. Жизнь – это не только умные планы, Эрвин, грязи в ней достаточно, − он взял широкий гребень и стал расчесывать кобыле гриву. Заговорил мягким тоном, чтобы утихомирить забеспокоившееся животное, и от этого становилось только страшнее: − Мне повезло, до меня добрались уже после десяти лет. Мелкий я был тогда и неказистый. Но бегал быстро, и это почти всегда спасало.

− А когда не спасало? – спросил Эрвин, и во рту стало горько и вязко, будто хины лизнул. 

− Тогда не спасало, − отрезал Ривай. А потом продолжил с жутким оттенком мечтательности: – Все жирные свиньи орут одинаково, когда выпускаешь им кишки… Пойдем, Репа, неровен час, командир Смит блевать надумает, еще запачкает тебе копыта, а я их только отчистил.

 

Поездка прошла удачно, разведывательному корпусу выделили почти всю сумму, на которую они претендовали – без Лобова добиваться должного финансирования стало не в пример легче. Главнокомандующий Закклей похвалил его в частном порядке за закрытыми дверьми, все-таки методы грубого шантажа трудно было назвать чистыми, так что благодарность от начальства Эрвин получил в виде небольшой премии и отеческого похлопывания по плечу.

Ривай тоже в накладе не остался: на обратном пути он довольно поглядывал на притороченный к седлу объемный мешок, и еще две большие коробки тряслись следом в повозке. Как Эрвин и предполагал, большей частью ценный груз состоял из всевозможных чистящих порошков, и на следующий день его отряд взвыл благим и не очень матом – Ривай начал приводить казарму в должный вид.

Теперь он приходил реже, вымотанный, но спокойный, и Эрвин был рад, что у Ривая появилось что-то, действительно ему нравившееся. Наводить порядок Ривай мог вечно, он не только выписывал наряды на уборку, но и сам чистил, драил и скоблил наравне с остальными. Оказалось, что он добрался и до конюшни − та заблагоухала лавандой и чабрецом, впрочем, ненадолго, но сама попытка вывести запах заслуживала уважения.

Он прижился. Разведка приняла Ривая, а Ривай принял ее.

А потом случилось то, к чему все шло, наверное, со дня их знакомства.

Ривай с самого начала был для него особенным. Эрвин это признавал, но за деревьями леса не видел. Ему казалось, что нет ничего такого в том, чтобы любоваться полетами Ривая, в конце концов, тот действительно двигался с изумительной грацией, мелькал, разрезая воздух, будто стриж – быстро, точно, красиво. И Эрвин улыбался, списывая чувство радостной гордости на что угодно, кроме единственного правильного варианта.

Они просиживали дни напролет над огромными картами, выискивая наиболее безопасные подступы к неизведанным территориям, учитывая рельеф, вероятные осадки и рассматривая десятки способов уклонения от встречи с титанами. 

Как-то засиделись совсем допоздна. Ривай настаивал, что для экспедиции нужно меньшее количество разведчиков, отказываясь брать в долгий поход новичков и плюя на все возражения Эрвина. Тот, понятное дело, не соглашался: да, они могли щадить их, но невозможно вечно сидеть за Стенами, когда-то придется встретиться с титанами лицом к лицу. Он уже прошел через эти сомнения и отбросил их – важна только победа, лишь об этом надо помнить. 

Ривай же, так и не смирившийся с огромными людскими потерями, будто забыл, что является подчиненным, и кричал на него, в доказательство своей правоты рассыпая на карте горсти фишек, которыми обозначали разведчиков. Эрвин объяснял, почему малое количество людей опаснее большого, ведь сомни их титаны – и некому будет привезти в штаб добытую информацию. Ривай говорил, что если экспедиция исследовательская, то для этого хватит и кого-то одного, незачем тащить за собой кучу мяса титанам на радость.

Они спорили, распаляясь все больше и больше, забытый чай давно остыл, свечи оплыли, но они не замечали этого за стуком маленьких кусочков дерева. Самая важная игра, где у Ривая на кону были жизни разведчиков, а у Эрвина – победа всего человечества. 

И он слишком увлекся. Когда Ривай, потянувшись за новой партией фишек, поднырнул ему под руку, оказавшись почти в объятиях, Эрвин этого не заметил, в который раз начав расставлять свой деревянный отряд. Он делал это через чужое плечо, но уже было не до удобства, ведь под их руками рождалось новое построение. Он дернулся вперед, в это самое мгновение Ривай подался назад, их бедра соприкоснулись, и Эрвин проехался членом прямо между крепких чужих ягодиц, задохнувшись от внезапного удовольствия. До этого момента он даже не осознавал, что у него стоит.

Он замер в растерянности. Ривай в мгновение ока вымелся из-под него, выпалил что-то, чего Эрвин не расслышал, через пару секунд гулко хлопнула дверь, а он так и остался стоять, опираясь ладонями на стол и глупо приоткрыв рот. Допрыгалась канарейка.


	5. Chapter 5

С природой своих чувств Эрвин определился быстро. Достаточно было спросить себя, хочет ли он Ривая, и тело откликнулось с таким энтузиазмом, что он на секунду зажмурился, а потом стукнул кулаком по столу. Как можно было не замечать этого влечения?! Эрвин считал, что просто восхищается его боевыми навыками, ценит за откровенность и прямоту, но теперь вспоминалось совсем другое: вот Ривай, отдав отчет, присаживается на стул, закидывает ногу за ногу, и форменные брюки туго обхватывают мускулистое бедро; вот заскакивает в седло и прогибается, практически ложась на лошадь, чтобы дотянуться до уздечки; вот убирается в кабинете, вытирает с полок пыль, стоя на столе с широко расставленными ногами; вот складывает свежевыстиранное белье и низко наклоняется над корзиной… Черт! Как же это не ко времени.

Ривай начал ему доверять, открылся, рассказал то, о чем – можно руку дать на отсечение – больше не знал никто в отряде. Замкнутый, ревностно охраняющий свои тайны, и вдруг подпустил так близко… 

Надо было найти его и все объяснить. 

Однако сколько Эрвин ни искал, обнаружить Ривая ему так и не удалось, хотя он заглянул даже в конюшню. Вряд ли тот бы сбежал из-за такой мелочи, но на душе кошки скребли, когда Эрвин шел обратно. 

На столе лежали забытые карты с недоработанным планом построения. Он попытался довести его до ума, но мысли все время сворачивали на сегодняшний дурацкий инцидент с тугодумным капитаном и его шокированным подчиненным, который, что называется, задницей прочувствовал расположение начальства. В конце концов, Эрвин свернул карты, ссыпал свое деревянное войско в мешок, наскоро ополоснулся чуть теплой водой, оставшейся в бадье, и отправился спать.

На утренний сбор он шел уже спокойным. Возвращать доверие Ривая придется долго, но в конце концов все наладится. Не может быть, чтобы из-за одного нелепого случая тот полностью переменил свое отношение, он знал, что Эрвин никогда не воспользовался бы своим служебным положением, чтобы затащить кого-то в постель. По правде говоря, никто из высшего офицерского состава на такое бы не пошел, специфика их службы определяла чистоту рядов, и это было едва ни единственным преимуществом разведывательного легиона.

Ривай уже был там, держал под уздцы свою идеально вычищенную лошадь и о чем-то разговаривал с Майком и двумя новобранцами. Эрвин облегченно вздохнул – не удрал, и то хорошо. Он хотел подойти, но Ханджи принесла переработанный проект машины по захвату титана, и Эрвин так увлекся чертежами, что опомнился, только когда над толпой разнесся зычный голос командора. Стандартно отвечая на приветствие вместе с остальными солдатами, Эрвин думал о том, что с тремя-четырьмя подобными машинами, похожими на абордажные приспособления из старинных книг, удалось бы захватить пятиметровую особь. Хотя что толку, если все равно их планы так и останутся на бумаге: разведке никогда не выделят столько денег, чтобы воплотить в жизнь такие смелые инженерные решения.

Тем не менее, чертежи он все-таки взял, чтобы изучить самому. Эрвин не считал себя докой в этом деле, но, руководствуясь обычной логикой, можно было понять, удастся ли где-то сэкономить. Если брать те материалы, которые предлагала Ханджи, то всю разведку пришлось бы на пару месяцев перевести на хлеб и воду. 

Когда он вынырнул из размышлений, Ривая на плацу уже не было.

 

Где взять денег?

Эрвин потер висок, рассеянно зачерпывая из миски кашу. Выделяемых средств хватало, чтоб сводить концы с концами, но непредвиденные траты, да еще в таких масштабах, казались неподъемными.

Но как же хотелось построить хоть одну такую машину! Ханджи была гением: когда Эрвин внимательнее рассмотрел чертеж, то поразился – огромной махиной с десятками выстреливающих тросов можно было управлять в одиночку, а для ее транспортировки в разобранном состоянии хватило бы двух повозок и восьми лошадей.

Нужно поговорить с верховным главнокомандующим. Если удастся заполучить в союзники Закклея, у них появится шанс. Забыв о недоеденном обеде, Эрвин почти бегом направился в свой кабинет сочинять письмо.

 

В дверь постучали, когда он запечатывал воском конверт. После долгих колебаний Эрвин решил не прикладывать даже наброски, слишком веяло от них запретной литературой. Закклею он доверял, но, если бы эскизы попали не в те руки, это принесло бы множество проблем.

Убрав чертежи в ящик и заперев его на ключ, Эрвин открыл дверь. На пороге стоял Ривай.

− Ты меня собираешься впускать? – недоуменно спросил тот, и Эрвин отмер.

− Да, проходи. Тебе что-то нужно?

Ривай наградил его странным взглядом и медленно сказал:

− Мы же обсуждали новое построение для экспедиции, забыл?

"А я в тебя членом тыкался, забыл?" – захотелось спросить Эрвину. Он был уверен, что после вчерашнего с совместным времяпрепровождением можно распрощаться, по своей воле Ривай к нему больше не придет. 

− То есть ты хочешь продолжить работу? 

− Ну да, мы же не закончили, − казалось, в его тоне сквозил оттенок упрека, хотя Эрвин мог и ошибаться. 

Ривай решил сделать вид, что ничего не произошло? Вчера вечером Эрвин с радостью бы ему подыграл, но сейчас стало обидно, что Ривай вообще не придал значения этому инциденту. Будто не принимал Эрвина всерьез: стоял, скрестив руки на груди и иронично приподняв бровь – дескать, давай, соображай быстрее, у нас работы по горло.

Хмыкнув, он пошел за картами, не отказываться же от помощи? Ривай как ни в чем не бывало выгреб из мешка фишки, расставил на местности в соответствии со своим виденьем, и через пару минут Эрвин забыл о неловкости, с головой уйдя в спор. Ривай не желал понимать, что не все в отряде настолько искусны, чтобы убить титана в одиночку, и упорно располагал разведчиков парами и тройками, во внешнее кольцо ставя самых опытных, хотя Эрвин каждый раз втолковывал ему, что их основной целью является получение информации, а не битва до победного со всеми встречными титанами. 

Он знал, почему Ривай так себя ведет – слишком сильна была ненависть к тварям, убившим его друзей. Он хотел мстить, а не добывать новые сведения, титаны Ривая интересовали только как цели.

− Поедешь рядом со мной.

Ривай обернулся через плечо, смерил его недовольным взором и коротко ответил:

− Нет.

− Это приказ твоего капитана, а приказы не обсуждаются. Все ясно, рядовой?

− Я отправлюсь впереди, там от меня будет больше толку, чем рядом с телегами, − упрямо сказал Ривай.

− Это безрассудно! Толк от тебя будет, когда научишься подчиняться старшим по званию. В авангард я тебя не поставлю − ты не удержишься от мести. Сам погибнуть можешь, еще и других за собой утянешь.

− Тогда отпусти меня одного! Ты же знаешь, что я могу сражаться в одиночку.

− Решил героически свести счеты с жизнью?! Это не бандитская шайка, где кто в лес, кто по дрова! В Стенах ты можешь вести себя, как пожелаешь, но на вылазке ты будешь беспрекословно слушаться моих приказов.

− А если нет? – Ривай сощурился, и Эрвин припечатал:

− Тогда уходи. Нам не нужны люди, на которых нельзя положиться.

Он блефовал. Если б в Ривае взыграло уязвленное самолюбие и он действительно попытался бы уйти, пришлось бы останавливать и уговаривать. 

− Но мне некуда возвращаться…

− А если бы было, ты б ушел? – Эрвин вздохнул и присел на край стола, прекратив разыгрывать строгого начальника. Этим Ривая было не пронять, а вот доверительная беседа подействовать могла. – Ривай, наши ресурсы скудны, а ты едва ли не сильнейший из нас. Ты нужен человечеству, нужен разведке, нужен мне. Неужели моя просьба столь трудно выполнима?

− Ты же не просишь, ты приказываешь. 

− Извини. Никак не привыкну щадить твою нежную гордость.

Ривай сверкнул глазами, но тут же успокоился, заметив, что Эрвин усмехнулся. В уголках его губ тоже появился намек на улыбку

− Ну ты и засранец! – беззлобно бросил он. – Крутишь-вертишь, все по-своему выворачиваешь…

− Мне нужно только одно: чтобы во время экспедиции я был в тебе уверен. Если говорю остановиться, ты останавливаешься, если сражаться – сражаешься. Без самодеятельности. Весь отряд должен действовать слаженно, только тогда у нас появятся шансы на успех. Тебе же хочется снизить потери? Так помоги мне в этом.

− И что я должен делать, просто слепо подчиняться командам?

Эрвин тронул его за рукав, ловя взгляд:

− Ты мне доверяешь?

Он ступил на зыбкую почву, задавая этот вопрос, но Ривай не колебался, ответил, смотря в глаза:

− Более или менее. Скорее тебе, чем кому-то другому.

− В экспедиции ты должен мне верить. Пока мы в штабе, спрашивай, если тебе что-то непонятно, я постараюсь все доходчиво объяснить, но за Стенами сомневаться в моих решениях ты не имеешь права. Ослушаешься – подставишь товарищей. Все, с чем ты не согласен, мы обсудим, но обсудим здесь, в моем кабинете, а не на поле боя. Не собираюсь прививать тебе дисциплину во имя дисциплины, а что субординацию в тебя не вбить, я давно понял.

− Ты со всеми так нянчишься? – вдруг спросил Ривай. – Что, беседуешь по душам с каждым, кто оспаривает твои приказы?

− Никто не оспаривает моих приказов, − сказал Эрвин. – Я их капитан, они вверяют мне свои жизни.

− Ну и дураки тогда, − пожал плечами Ривай. – Каким бы умным и хитровыдолбанным ты ни был, одному тебе не удастся предусмотреть все. – Он отвернулся, поправляя оплывшие свечи: − Я останусь… Кто-то же должен… спускать тебя с небес на землю.

Он не мог не попробовать, его буквально толкнуло вперед, но Ривай легко вывернулся из неоформившегося объятия, оставив у Эрвина в руке полупустой мешок с фишками, и отступил на шаг. Не изменился в лице и никак не прокомментировал действия Эрвина, а ведь в этот раз они были уже осознанными.

Эрвин подождал, не последует ли реакции, но Ривай был спокоен, словно ничего не произошло. 

И позже, когда они и так и этак перестраивали и разворачивали обоз, склонившись над картой, Эрвин снова перешел черту, накрывая ладонь Ривая своей. Тот мельком взглянул и высвободился, оставив в его пальцах теплую плашку, но так ничего и не сказал. А ведь всем было прекрасно известно, что если Риваю что-то не по нутру, он незамедлительно об этом заявляет, не стесняясь в крепких выражениях. Ни слова, ни жеста, ни даже угрожающего взгляда, которым можно было предупредить не хуже, чем кинжалом у горла. Как будто не Эрвин был инициатором прикосновений, а сам Ривай его на что-то проверял.

Он не отступал, а Ривай не уступал. Словно состязание или танец, где для Эрвина промежуточной наградой были те краткие моменты, когда он все-таки ухитрялся прикоснуться к Риваю. Через мгновение тот отстранялся, выворачивался из обнимающих рук, избегал любого касания, но все так же продолжал молчать. И Эрвин молчал тоже, но попыток не оставлял. 

Их отношения день ото дня все дальше уходили от обычных рабочих, как-то Эрвин до того забылся, что в столовой в открытую погладил его по бедру. Ривай только посмотрел в ответ, и снова склонился над своей тарелкой. 

Если бы с самого начала он хоть словом дал понять, что ему неприятны поползновения со стороны Эрвина, если бы сопротивлялся или просто ударил, можно было бы прекратить. Но чем дольше это продолжалось, тем явственнее Эрвин понимал, что за текучими движениями Ривая, с которыми он избегал его рук, стояло что-то гораздо более сложное, чем однозначное "нет".


	6. Chapter 6

Первая машина! Эрвин ходил вокруг и не мог согнать с лица улыбку. Он будто снова вернулся в детство, ощущая себя так же, как в тот день, когда впервые сел на лошадь, но благоразумно ни с кем не делился своими переживаниями. Предвкушая тестовые испытания, он не мог дождаться, когда представится момент опробовать ее по-настоящему, хотя до этого было еще далеко.

Ривай взлетел, опускаясь на самую верхушку агрегата, попрыгал по твердому дереву и насмешливо прищурился в ответ на непроизвольно рванувшегося Эрвина:

− Не дергайся. Если эта штука развалится из-за пары моих ударов, то титана ей и подавно не остановить… Ну-ка, марш в столовую! – прикрикнул он на толпившихся в сторонке солдат и спрыгнул вниз, поддав газа только при приземлении.

Создавалось впечатление, что Ривай вообще не боялся ни высоты, ни отказа маневрирующего устройства, передвигаясь в воздухе так же уверенно, как и на земле, хотя мог бы расшибиться в лепешку, сработай механизм с небольшой задержкой. Скорее всего, он успел бы сгруппироваться, сейчас высота была небольшой, но и на обычных тренировках он рисковал, периодически отключая УПМ даже там, где любой другой разведчик предпочел бы подстраховаться. Как будто был рожден летать.

− Я – обедать, − сказал Ривай, хлопнув по заурчавшему животу. − А ты можешь и дальше слюни пускать на свою мышеловку.

Эрвину было неловко, когда он шел следом, разглядывая аккуратно подбритый затылок − чуть ниже линии роста волос у Ривая была родинка, и Эрвина тревожило, что он знал об этом еще до того, как посмотрел. То есть если бы ему пришлось отвечать на вопрос, где у Ривая есть родинки, он бы не колеблясь сказал – справа на шее. А еще на правой руке, совсем мелкие, опоясывающие плечо по диагонали через равные промежутки. Конечно, он не искал их специально, просто как-то заметил, когда… ну да, когда пялился в очередной раз, уже особо и не скрываясь. Ривай же не реагировал, так что Эрвин разрешал себе маленькие слабости, почти смирившись с тем, что ему вряд ли обломятся большие. 

В столовой было шумнее, чем обычно: сегодня в меню разведчиков появился редкий гость – мясо, и в зале стоял радостный гвалт. 

− Решил побаловать и нас? – пробасил Майк, придвигая к себе тарелку. – Сам же говорил, что придется затянуть потуже пояса. На какие шиши пируем, а, Эрвин?

− Ничего, пусть в кои-то веки наедятся вволю, − вместе с деталями машины доставили и двух годовалых поросят, деньги на которых он выделил из собственных сбережений. 

По нынешним временам это было чересчур расточительно, но Эрвин подумал, что у разведчиков жизнь и так слишком коротка, а он из-за своих амбиций лишает их немногих доступных радостей. Понятное дело, машины строились не для того, чтобы потешить его самолюбие, но до момента, когда они принесут реальную пользу человечеству, пройдет немалый срок, и лишь немногие из тех, кто сейчас оживленно стучит ложками по тарелкам, к тому времени останутся в живых. При мысли об этом от воодушевления не осталось и следа, аппетит пропал, и Эрвин, сославшись на загруженность повседневными делами, встал из-за стола, старательно избегая смотреть по сторонам. Он убьет всех этих людей, молодых, здоровых, полных сил – самых сильных и ловких, цвет человечества он отдаст на потраву титанам. 

Эрвин считал, что в конечном итоге люди победят, но иногда ему становилось страшно от собственной холодности и расчетливости. Если бы он верил в бога, то молился бы денно и нощно, прося прощения за свои грехи, но, положа руку на сердце, он понимал, что вряд ли за чертой, отделяющей жизнь от смерти, есть кто-то, кому интересны его душевные терзания.

Ривай пришел, когда свечи прогорели наполовину. Он был в хорошем расположении духа:

− Что, так быстро надоела новая игрушка? Ханджи до сих пор вокруг нее скачет. Еще и факелов притащила, как бы ни спалила к херам твое сокровище!

− Много работы, − пожал он плечами, но Ривай не обратил на неуклюжую отговорку внимания.

− Обедать не стал, небось теперь сидишь и жрешь себя? Это жизнь, Эрвин, это их выбор и твой выбор. Больше нечем заняться? – он побарабанил пальцами по стопке бумаг. – Доставай расчеты, посмотрим, удастся ли обойтись тремя, как ты говорил.

Никак не удастся. Это стало понятно после нескольких перестановок. Теперь, когда они воочию увидели машину и могли оценить ее мощность, было совершенно ясно, что минимальным количеством не обойтись. Чтобы удешевить производство, они заменили многие металлические детали деревянными, а по прочности самая крепкая древесина и в подметки не годилась легированной стали. Нужно было хотя бы четыре, и надеяться, что титан попадется хилый.

− Если проводить захват после захода солнца, у нас есть шанс, − резюмировал Эрвин, когда они пришли к выводу, что лучшим расположением для машин является две-одна-одна: две спереди, и по одной справа и слева по траектории движения титана.

Ривай предлагал стрелять на повороте, когда титан теряет большую часть скорости, но Эрвин этот вариант отмел: шанс, что огромная туша свернет строго в определенном месте и направлении, был невелик, даже если подвесить у него перед носом приманку в виде разведчика. На роль морковки для плотоядного осла Ривай, понятное дело, предлагал себя.

− Все равно эти штуковины слишком хлипкие, чтобы остановить бегущего титана, надо будет подумать, как их укрепить.

− В землю врыть, что ли? – задумчиво сказал Эрвин, поправив свечи и откидываясь в кресле. – Нет, не годится, свежевскопанная земля не даст большого усиления, а отрывать их в случае неудачи придется слишком долго. Как же поступить?

Ривай протискивался мимо него за чертежами, и Эрвин по привычке протянул руку, пытаясь его коснуться. В тот момент он вообще не думал о том, что делает, возможно, именно поэтому все и удалось: они оба были расслаблены и погружены в раздумья, поэтому, когда Эрвин потянул его к себе, Ривай неожиданно оказался у него на коленях. 

Они удивленно посмотрели друг на друга.

"Нашел время", − досадуя на самого себя, подумал Эрвин, отчасти недоумевая, почему Ривай не спешит вставать. Тот полулежал, опираясь спиной на подлокотник и ухитрившись расположиться естественно даже в такой странной позе. Острый локоть замер в опасной близости от паха Эрвина.

В следующий миг его пронзила догадка, что вот оно – долгожданное разрешение, и тело окатило жаром, хотя Эрвин колебался, понимая, чем все это чревато. Так привык к мимолетным касаниям; к двусмысленностям, которые или оставались незамеченными, или получали колкий ответ; к осторожному хождению по краю и предвкушению того, что, как он считал, вряд ли когда-то воплотится, что парадоксальным образом не хотел этого лишаться. Все их недомолвки и прикосновения помогали оставаться человеком. Живым, чувствующим что-то еще, кроме приевшейся горечи и вины. 

Он мог получить нечто большее, а мог потерять и уже имеющееся. Но не отдохнуть же Ривай здесь прилег, поэтому, мысленно попрощавшись со своими яйцами, Эрвин решился.

Он давал время отступить и наклонялся очень медленно, а Ривай так и не отвернулся, пока его губы не дрогнули под губами Эрвина. Легкий поцелуй – и тут же захотелось большего. Ривай не подался навстречу, но и не отпрянул, что вселяло надежду. Эрвин снова поцеловал его и на этот раз почувствовал нерешительный отклик. На пробу углубил поцелуй, и сердце забилось быстрее, когда он ощутил касание чужого языка. Ривай отвечал ему!

Однако стоило только попытаться обнять крепче, как он тут же двинул плечом, высвобождаясь. Эрвин пытался удержать, но где там! Все равно что ловить рыбу в реке. Встав на ноги, Ривай смерил его взглядом, одернул рукав и, не прощаясь, развернулся с явным намерением уйти.

Догнать удалось у самой двери. Эрвин схватил его за плечо, сжал, не обращая внимания на каменеющие под ладонью мышцы:

− Ривай, подожди!

Тот остановился, уже взявшись за ручку, однако оборачиваться не спешил, так и стоял, чуть склонив голову. Эрвин понимал, что разгадка странного поведения близко, но боялся неосторожным словом все испортить. Насколько резко вел себя Ривай в повседневной жизни, настолько же чуток был, когда они оставались наедине.

− Поговори со мной, − попросил Эрвин, подступая ближе. – Скажи, что не так, почему ты всякий раз сбегаешь? Потому что я твой начальник?

В уставе был пункт о запрете подобных связей с подчиненными, но он никогда толком не выполнялся.

Ривай все молчал, и Эрвин, как мог осторожно, обнял его одной рукой, больше обозначая намерение, чем действительно прикасаясь.

− Просто объясни, − тихо сказал он, почти касаясь губами темной макушки. – Я пойму и приму любое твое решение. Я уже не мальчишка, смогу совладать со своими желаниями, если тебе противно мое внимание.

Ривай вздохнул и повернулся, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу.

− Я надеялся, что тебе надоест. 

− Что именно?

Ривай пожал плечами, протянул с оттенком вопроса: 

− Гоняться за мной?.. Я не дам тебе того, что ты хочешь, достаточно уже… надавался. Найди себе кого-нибудь другого, не люблю я это все… − он помахал рукой между ними.

− Мог бы сразу сказать, − Эрвин отступил назад. Разочарование жгло сильнее, чем он себе представлял.

Ривай усмехнулся:

− Я с самого начала решил, что ты меня клеишь. На прогулки звал, следом таскался, разговорчики эти твои… по душам… Все думал, когда ты предложишь трахнуться, чтоб я мог с чистой совестью уйти отсюда.

Эрвин вспомнил, как грубо обрывал его Ривай, как хамил в ответ на самую безобидную реплику, покачал головой:

− У меня и мысли о таком не было.

− Да, потом я понял. Когда на сеновале засиделись, помнишь? Ты тогда куртку снимать стал, а я подумал, что сейчас кто-то в зубы получит, но ты ничего не сделал, − хмыкнул Ривай, глаза его искрились весельем. – Ты не такой, Эрвин, ты витаешь в облаках… не спускайся. Только ты и можешь привести нас к победе, я верю тебе. Верю… в тебя.

− Ты так смотришь, − сказал Эрвин, дернув уголком рта, − что сложно поверить, будто я тебе не интересен. 

Мягкость сразу исчезла из взгляда Ривая.

− Ты сказал, что примешь любое мое решение, но теперь, когда ответ тебя не устраивает, решил все переиграть?

− Я чувствую, что ты недоговариваешь. Разве тебе было неприятно, когда мы целовались?

Ривай скрестил руки на груди, и прислонился затылком к двери, сказал тоскливо:

− Одних поцелуев тебе не хватит.

И в этот момент Эрвин понял, что почти победил в их небольшом противостоянии, осталось всего чуть-чуть. Он шагнул ближе, попросил:

− Скажи, почему ты отказываешься? У тебя же есть что-то ко мне, я вижу.

− Я тебя уважаю. Я тобой восхищаюсь. Я пойду за тобой хоть в ад, но, Эрвин, не пытайся заставить меня раздвинуть ноги. По своей воле я ни под кого не ложился! 

Ривай закончил с такой яростью, что отголоски ее передались и Эрвину. Он понимал его чувства и отчасти разделял их, поэтому спросил очень осторожно, не пытаясь прикоснуться:

− А если я не буду? Если пообещаю делать только то, на что ты согласишься?

− Зачем тебе это нужно? Нашел бы себе…

− Мне кажется, я уже нашел, − Эрвин заглянул ему в глаза. – Есть один человек… неординарный. Все пытаюсь к нему ключик подобрать.

Ривай выгнул бровь, перейдя сразу к делу:

− Трахать-то при этом ты кого будешь? Я ж не дамся, говорю сразу.

− До сегодняшнего дня как-то обходился, − улыбнулся Эрвин, пожимая плечами. – Придумаю что-нибудь, у меня это неплохо получается.

− Но если так, пока мы вместе, чтоб никаких шлюх.

− Ладно. Постараюсь без шлюх.

− Я серьезно.

− Я понял… А поцеловать можно?

Ривай долго смотрел на него, прежде чем ответить:

− Можно.

И первым потянулся к его губам.


End file.
